Depa Billaba
Depa Billaba is a Jedi Master, part of the Jedi High Council, and the mentor of Kanan Jarrus from the Star Wars universe. Eventually, she would fall to the dark side. Background Personality Depa was known for being thoughtful, an excellent problem solver, soft-spoken, enlightened and spiritual, she was also protective of her comrades, like Mace Windu. However, during the first few months of the Clone Wars, Depa gradually degenerated into madness on a mission and fell into a coma. As a Jedi, Depa was intelligent and wise, she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. She also believed that the Jedi Order made a crucial error in taking military titles, believing that was not a matter of leadership, but of role and rank. Depa had a close relationship with her apprentice Caleb Dume. She was more strict as a teacher than he later was, although she was not overly serious, sometimes gently teasing him about his habit of asking many questions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Depa was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Depa was still one of the most powerful Force-users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Depa utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. **'Telepathy:' Depa utilized Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. **'Mind trick:' Depa utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Taming beasts:' Depa utilized Taming beasts to control the minds of other animals. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Depa was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form III:' Depa was highly skilled in Soresu. **'Form V:' Depa was highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VII:' Depa was highly skilled in Juyo/Vaapad. However, after Depa recovered from her mental breakdown in the Clone Wars; she was forbidden from using this style ever again. **'Jar'Kai:' Depa was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Depa was highly intelligent; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a Jedi General, Depa was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Depa was capable of fluently speaking English, Coruscanti, Huttese, Kel Dor, and Shyriiwook; she knew the trader's language of the Senex Ancient Houses. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Depa's valued weapon and possession was her green-bladed lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Depa had built a green-bladed lightsaber and used it throughout her Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her death. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Depa is a young member of the Jedi High Council when Qui-Gon Jinn reports that he faces a Sith on Tatooine. He also claims he found the Chosen One, who is a boy named Anakin Skywalker. The Council refuses to train him, as Yoda says there is too much fear in him. She later attends Qui-Gon's funeral, which Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Maul, on Naboo. ''Attack of the Clones'' She is still a part of the Council when they assign Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, to protect Padmé Amidala, who had been targeted in a complex assassination plot. She later safeguards the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with fellow Jedi master Oppo Rancisis, while her old master Mace Windu takes a 250-strong Jedi strikeforce to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala on Geonosis. Television Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels At the time before ''Star Wars Rebels, six months into the Clone Wars, Depa takes on a Jedi Padawan named Caleb Dume. They fight side by side during the Clone Wars until the Execution of Order 66, when clones they fight alongside with turn against them. The two fight in defense, but Depa soon realizes that they are vastly outnumbered by the Clone Troopers of their unit. She orders her apprentice to run while she holds them off, but is quickly gunned down by Commander Grey and the rest of the men who once served under her command. Her death would leave her apprentice, now known as Kanan Jarrus, scarred with grief and guilt because he escaped and she did not. Gallery Depa_Billapa_(Marvel).jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Traitors Category:Knights Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Generals